1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to animal feeding systems, and more particularly to an arrangement by which a domesticated animal can be fed individual food servings prepared in advance, at pre-selected times over a number of days.
2. Description of the Known Art
Apparatus capable of dispensing animal feedings at predetermined intervals is generally known. For example, U.S. Pats, No. 4,617,874 (Oct. 21, 1986) and 4,450,790 (May 29, 1984) show carousel-type food dispensers In which a circular cover with an arcuate cut opening is rotated to register the opening with each of a number of trays of food, at selected times. It is possible, however, that the cover will become jammed by, for example, food lodging between the cover and a base that holds the trays and on which the cover turns. In such case, the animal will be deprived of all later scheduled feedings. Also, a cover jam can result if the animal places an object (toy or bone) in an open food tray and the object protrudes above the cover opening when the cover next rotates.